Pelampiasan
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Apakah sia-sia semua yang aku lakukan untuknya? ARRGGHH! Seperti biasa, aku gak bisa buat Summary! an YunJae with Siwon in the middle FF..


Judul: Pelampiasan..

Author: Suchi-Hime a.k.a d'Rythem24.

Disclaimer: YunJae belong to each other but Siwon is belong with Kibum*plak*

Warning: FF Abal daur ulang saya.. Jika tak memuaskan, jangan timpuk! *ngumpet*

Don't forget to give me Ur Kritik, Review, Like dan Komentar.. ^^v

~ ~ ~

-Jaejoong Point of View-

~ ~ ~

Malam minggu adalah malam yang cukup istimewa, bukan?  
Para pemuda pemudi berbondong-bondong keluar dan melepaskan diri dari segala aktivitas Mereka demi menikmati akhir pekan ini..  
Jika beruntung, Mereka bisa saja pergi berdua dengan kekasih tersayang, atau pergi sendirian dan hanya dengan teman saja? Itu tidak buruk..

Pasar malam..  
Disinilah aku menghabiskan malam mingguku, dan tentunya aku tidak sendirian.. Ada seseorang yang mengajak aku kemari dengan embel-embel bersedia menemaniku kemana saja sekiranya nanti aku akan naik Wahana yang kusukai..  
Tapi, nyatanya..

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan..'

Aish! Kemana sebenarnya dia?  
Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesetiap sudut keramain di pasar yang hanya akan di gelar setahun sekali ini..  
Terlalu banyak orang, mana bisa aku mencari satu orang di antara ratusan orang disini?

Aku menyimpan ponsel di genggamanku ke dalam kantung celana Jeansku.  
"Yunho.. Kau ada dimana?" Keluhku sembari tetap mengedarkan pandanganku kesana kemari.

Jam tanganku sudah terlihat menunjukan pukul 08.38.  
Ya ampun.. Serius? Sudah hampir 20 menit aku mencarinya?

Mungkin karena lapangan tempat tergelarnya pasar ini cukup luas dan agak gelap, membuatku semakin kesulitan mencari..

"Ah, Yunho.. Kau ke-" Ucapanku terhenti begitu pandanganku kini berhasil mengunci target yang sejak tadi aku cari.  
Disana dia rupanya, Si pemakai Jaket Hitam bernomor punggung 25 itu tengah melihat-lihat Sepatu yang di jual tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.  
Aku pun dengan lega namun bercampur kesal dan tak tahan langsung saja menghampirinya.  
Tanpa memanggilnya atau bertatap muka dengannya dulu, aku menarik ujung jaketnya secara kasar dan menyeret Ia darisana.

"Kau itu kemana saja daritadi? Meninggalkan Namjachingumu sendirian di tengah keramaian begini, bagaimana kalau aku sam-"  
"Namjachingu?"

Kata-kata beserta langkahku terhenti begitu mendengar suara berat nan lembut dari orang yang sedang aku seret sekarang ini.  
Peganganku melemah sampai terlepas dari jaketnya.

"Namjachingu kau bilang? Sejak kapan kau jadi namjachinguku?" Katanya lagi.  
Ya ampun.. Ini bukan suara Yunho.

Tanpa mau menoleh ke arahnya terlebih dahulu, aku segera saja memutus jarak dengan berlari menjauhinya.  
Babo ya! Bagaimana bisa aku sampai salah menyeret orang?

Aku terus saja berlari, menghindari beberapa orang yang sekiranya menghalangi jalanku, hingga tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menarik pergelangan tanganku..

"Jae?" Seru suara itu, suara Yunho.  
Aku pun menoleh ke belakang, dan benar.. Ternyata ini Yunho.  
"Kau kemana saja, hah?" Protesku langsung. Yunho menghela nafas berat.  
"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu!" Responnya seraya menyentil daguku. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku ini agak ia condongkan ke arahku.  
"A-apa?" Tanyaku agak gugup padanya.  
Yunho terkekeh, "Kau berkeringat tau! Lihat.." Yunho mengusap dahiku dengan tangan besar namun halus miliknya. Aku jadi tersipu.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku pada Yunho yang tadi menyuruh aku untuk mengikutinya. Katanya dia akan memperkenalkan aku pada saudara sepupunya yang baru pulang dari luar negeri, dan kebetulan Sepupunya itu ada disini juga, di pasar malam ini.

Kami berhenti di Rumah makan Kimchi yang sepertinya cukup laris disini.  
"Kaja!" Yunho mengedikan kepalanya ke depan dengan maksud agar aku masuk ke dalam bersamanya.  
Aku pun melangkah masuk mengekor di belakangnya, tak berapa lama langkah Yunho berhenti ketika Kami sudah berada di tempat duduk yang paling ujung.  
Disana sudah ada seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk memunggungi kami, tidak.. Bukan itu masalahnya.  
Jaket nomor 25 itu?  
Jangan-jangan..

"Hei!" Yunho menepuk pundak Lelaki itu hingga Ia menoleh dan mata Kami entah sengaja atau tidak langsung saling bertatapan.  
Baru sebentar melihatku, lelaki di depan kami ini sudah mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memperhatikan aku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.  
Oh, tidak! Dia pasti mengingatku?  
Bagaimana ini?

"Nah, Jae.. Ini sepupuku," Ucap Yunho membuyarkan pikiranku yang tengah berkecamuk. "Siwon, ini.. Temenku, Jaejoong," Lanjutnya dengan sedikit memberi jeda.

Lelaki yang di panggil 'Siwon' oleh Yunho itu bangun dari tempat duduknya, Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, "Choi Siwon.. Salam kenal," Katanya seraya memperkenalkan diri dengan menunjukan senyuman berlesung pipit miliknya

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, salam kenal juga." Kataku yang lalu membalas jabatan tangannya.

Tak berselang lama, Kami melepaskan jabatan tangan kami.  
"Ya sudah, Kalian duduk dulu ya.. Aku mau minta pesanan." Baru saja aku mau minta dia untuk tidak pergi, tapi Yunho malah mendudukan aku lebih dulu ke tempat yang ada di samping Siwon ini.

Oh, God.. Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?  
Aku jadi bimbang tak menentu di tempatku.

"Kau Namjachingu Yunho, ya?"

Jleger!

Kenapa dia begitu to the point?  
Apa yang harus aku jawab?

Aku coba mengalihkan pandanganku kemana-mana, tidak mau meladeni pertanyaan secara terang-terangan nan membuatku jadi tak tau mau jawab apa itu.

"Ehem.. Jangan pura-pura mengabaikanku." Sindirnya yang langsung membuatku menolehkan pandanganku ke arahnya.

Aku menelan ludahku, tatapan penuh kecurigaan dan menusuk dari matanya menciptakan rasa kalut luar biasa dalam jiwaku.

"Nde?" Katanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Aku tertunduk cukup dalam, "Aku.. Hanya pelampiasannya." Jawabku sejujurnya meskipun aku tau dia pasti tak paham akan jawabanku.

"Kau gay?"

Deg!

Apa lagi itu?  
Debaran gugup dari perasaan kalutku makin bertambah kencang.  
Aku pun memberanikan diri menatap matanya.  
Ia terlihat menyunggikan senyum kecut, seingin tau itu kah dia?  
Batinku bertanya-tanya.  
Ketika aku akan membuka mulut..

"Pesanan datang!"

Suara Yunho mengintrupsiku dan membuat aku kembali membenarkan posisi dudukku.  
Ia meletakan nampan di atas meja yang berisi 3 mangkuk Kimchi.

Hhh, aku mendadak jadi bad mood.  
Betapa bosannya..

Aku menatap kosong ke arah Kimchi yang barusan Yunho sodorkan di depanku.  
Nafsu makanku tiba-tiba hilang.  
Padahal baru pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Lelaki bernama Siwon ini, tapi dia seakan telah jadi mimpi buruk buatku.  
Dia terang-terangan sekali..

"Jaejoongi? Ayo di makan.." Sahut Yunho ke arahku begitu tau aku tak juga menyentuh makananku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memaksakan diri untuk memakan hidangan di depanku ini.

- - -

Waeyo?

"Namaku Choi Siwon, senang bertemu dengan Kalian semua." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri di depan kelasku sambil memasang senyum sok-tapi memang- kerennya.  
Aku kira tempo hari adalah hari pertama sekaligus hari terakhir kami bertemu, tapi ternyata.. Dia malah satu kelas denganku.

Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

.

"Mulai hari ini Siwon tinggal di kamar sebelah kita," Ujar Yunho memberitahuku begitu aku sampai ke tempat penginapan kami, dimana aku tinggal bersama dengan Yunho disini.

Baiklah.. Itu tak lagi mengejutkan buatku.

Aku hanya menggumam pelan menanggapinya.  
Kenapa rasanya aku begitu tak suka-ah, ralat.. Aku bukannya tidak suka .pada Siwon, hanya saja..

"Kalian sudah pernah bercinta, ya?"

Uhuk!  
Aku yang sedang memakan mie goreng dalam mulutku pun langsung tersedak mendadak mendengar pertanyaannya.  
Gila? Apa dia tak bisa menyadari sedikit atmosfir di sekitarku dulu!

Aku menoleh kesal ke arahnya, Siwon terlihat memasang senyum tanpa dosa.

"Dengar ya.. Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu dan aku sama sekali tak ingin menanyakannya juga, tapi aku mohon.. Lihat aku sedang apa sekarang, dan.. Ah, jangan terlalu to the point bisa tidak, hah?" Keluhku padanya yang di jawab oleh si empunya dengan manggut-manggut tidak jelas.

Dia agak menyebalkan, atau dia hanya penasaran saja?  
Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Yunho saja, sungguh keterlaluan..

"Aku hanya heran saja, bagaimana mungkin seorang Gay mau tinggal bersama dengan orang yang jelas-jelas dia sudah ketahui hanya menggunakannya sebagai pelampiasan. Sampai nanti.."

Aku terdiam di tempatku begitu mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi, sedangkan ia terlihat sudah tak lagi di tempatnya yang tadi duduk di hadapanku.  
Aku meletakan sendok dan garpu yang sedang ku pegang ke atas piring.

Lagi-lagi, selera makanku hilang seketika.  
Sebenarnya, apa yang dia mau dariku?  
Aku menghela nafas berat sambil agak berdecak kesal.

"Kau disini?" Seru Yunho begitu Ia memasuki ruang makan tempatku berada, di rumah penginapan ini memang agak terbilang mewah dan elegan. Meskipun biayanya mahal, tapi itu tak jadi masalah untukku, karena.. Ada orang yang sedang duduk di hadapanku saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak di makan?" Tanya Yunho begitu sadar aku terus terdiam. Aku cuma tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

Sebenarnya, aku juga bingung..  
Aku tau Yunho tak mencintaiku, semua ini terjalin atas dasar keputusan sepihak dariku..  
Meskipun aku menganggapnya kekasihku, begitupun kadang sebaliknya Ia, tapi ini semua hanya.. Hanya bentuk pelampiasan yang dia mau aku tunjukan sesuai apa yang pernah aku janjikan padanya.  
Aku tidak mau dia tersakiti, walaupun aku tau.. Selalu aku yang sakit karena ia pada akhirnya.

.

"Jaejoong?" Panggil seseorang dari belakangku begitu aku baru akan keluar dari kelas.

Ck, mau apalagi dia..

"Hmm?" Gumamku menjawab malas.  
Siwon tersenyum, "Aku dengar, Yunho bekerja di sebuah Cafè bukan? Bisa antar aku kesana?" Katanya meminta.

"Aku memang ingin pergi kesana." Jawabku.  
"Yes! Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Tanpa terduga olehku, Siwon malah menggaet tanganku dalam genggamannya begitu saja. Dan entah kenapa, aku tidak memberontak sama sekali.  
Aku menghela nafas pelan.  
Ya sudahlah..

.

Jarak usia Kami memang terpaut 3 tahun dengan Yunho yang usianya sudah mendekati 24. Dia sudah berhenti kuliah dan mulai mencoba hidup mandiri dengan cara bekerja di tempat ini.  
Cafè tempatnya bekerja cukup luas, dengan gaji 1,5 juta perbulan yang tak aneh kenapa Dewa selalu merasa puas tanpa mengeluh ketika bekerja disini.

Aku dan Siwon duduk di tempat yang sama namun bersebrangan di batasi oleh meja di tengah kami.  
Rasanya untuk duduk di sampingnya apalagi hanya berdua membuatku kurang siap.

"Apa Kau sudah sering kemari?" Tanyanya mulai membuka pembicaraan.  
"Iya, hanya seminggu 3 kali,"  
"Dan hanya untuk menemui dan melihat Yunho?"  
Aish, dia mulai lagi..

"Selamat datang di Cafè Shapphire, bisa aku tulis pesanan Kalian?"

Lagi, suara Yunho kembali mengintrupsi Kami seperti di malam-malam kemarin.  
Aku menoleh ke arahnya, Ia tengah berdiri di hadapan kami dengan seragam kerja yang sangat aku suka saat dia sedang memakainya. Membuatnya, terlihat makin tampan dan agak menggemaskan.

Aku tersenyum, ketika baru ingin membuka suara..  
"Ice cream vanilla melon dengan toping coklat strawberry, kan?" Sela Yunho yang sudah sangat hapal apa yang selalu aku pesan.  
Aku mengangguk kikuk sembari agak mengkerucutkan bibirku.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Siwon?" Tanya Yunho beralih pada Siwon.  
"Hmm, sama seperti Jaejoong saja.." Jawab Siwon sambil matanya terus fokus menatapku.  
Entah kenapa, aku menangkap sinyal tak mengenakan dari tatapan ini. Tatapan ini mengingatkan aku yang selalu melihat Yunho dengan cara seperti itu..  
Hei, tidak! Tidak mungkin!

"Tampaknya Kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan sungguh-sungguh ya?" Siwon memulainya lagi begitu Yunho sudah pergi dari hadapan Kami.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami ha-"  
"Kau menyukainya, bukan?"

Sial! Kenapa dia suka sekali menanyakan masalah pribadiku?

Aku mulai menggerutu dalam hati. Kalau tak ingat dia adalah sepupu Yunho, sudah aku maki-maki dia.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah bertanya begitu?"  
Aku mendengus sebal. Yunho, cepat datang bawa pesanan kami.

Dan Yunhoku benar-benar datang.  
Ia meletakan pesanan Kami masing-masing satu di atas meja.

"Selamat menikmati," Ucapnya ramah. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan dia balik tersenyum padaku.

"Kau mau lembur tidak hari ini?" Ujarku mulai bertanya pada Yunho.  
"Tidak. Jam 8 aku sudah pulang, tapi.. Aku ada janji bersama seseorang malam ini. Kenapa? Mau menunggu?" Jawabnya seraya bertanya lagi padaku.  
Aku menggeleng, "Tidak.." Balasku sekenanya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau kembali lagi ke dapur ya. Habiskan eskrimnya." Pesan Dewa sebelum beranjak yang hanya ku balas dengan anggukan.

Kini aku beralih ke eskrim pesananku yang sudah agak mencair, padahal baru di tinggal sebentar.  
Sedangkan Siwon yang duduk di hadapanku, terlihat sudah menghabiskan beberapa sendok eskrim yang ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak ada obrolan lagi selama kami saling menikmati eskrim rasa favoritku ini.  
Tetapi, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap bibirku dengan jarinya.  
Aku tercekat dan tak dapat menghindar, tangan Siwon rupanya membersihkan eskrim yang ada di sekitar mulutku.

Deg!

Apa yang dia lakukan?  
Dia menjilat jarinya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk membersihkan bibirku?  
Oke, Aku rasa ini sudah mulai agak tidak beres.  
Aku coba mengalihkan pandanganku kemana saja asalkan bukan ke manik matanya.  
Orang ini.. Dia sungguh-sungguh membuatku tak karuan..

"Jaejoong-ah?"

Aku pun menoleh begitu mendengar namaku di panggil, dan tanpa bisa ku hindari.. Aku pun menatap matanya. Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

Ada debaran aneh yang langsung menyeruak memenuhi dadaku..  
Tapi.. Apa ini?

Dan lagi, dia sukses membuatku kehilangan nafsu makanku.. Lagi.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Aku terbangun dari pembaringanku begitu mendengar suara pintu kamarku di ketuk dari luar.  
Mungkin itu Yunho?  
Ku lihat jam dinding yang ada di dekat lemari pakaian sudah menunjukan pukul 10 lewat 26 menit.

Tanpa mau berlama-lama, aku pun segera bangun dari tempat tidur kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.  
Begitu pintu terbuka..  
Benar dugaanku, ternyata ini Yunho.

"Kau kenapa baru pulang?" Tanyaku padanya yang memang tumben pulang jam segini padahal tidak lembur. Jam kerjanya akan di mulai sejak pukul 9 pagi sampai paling larutnya jam 8 malam, tak ada hari libur di tempatnya kecuali di beberapa hari tertentu Ia akan di perbolekan pulang di jam yang sesuai kemauannya.

Tapi Dewa tak menggubrisku melainkan langsung masuk ke dalam dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang ada di samping tempat tidurku.  
Yaa, kamar Kami menjadi satu. Tepatnya semua kamar di penginapan ini punya 2 tempat tidur di masing-masing ruangannya. Itulah kenapa aku menyebut rumah ini cukup mewah.

Aku menutup pintu kamar perlahan-lahan. Setelah itu berjalan ke arah Yunho dan lalu melepaskan sepatu yang masih terpasang di kedua kakinya.  
Dia selalu seperti ini setiap saat Ia kelelahan, dan itu menjadi alasanku kenapa aku mau tetap ada di sampingnya.  
Jujur saja, meskipun satu kamar.. Kami tak pernah melakukan hal menarik bersama-sama disini.  
Tidak sama sekali.  
Berpelukan, tidur seranjang.. Tidak pernah.  
Hubungan kami hanya terjalin seadanya dengan aku yang mencintainya sedangkan dia..

"Tak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku.." Desisku.  
Bagi Yunho, Cintanya hanya ada satu orang..  
Seorang gadis yang dulu pernah di pacarinya dan tanpa banyak berpikir langsung membuang Yunho begitu saja dari hidupnya dengan cara menikahi lelaki lain..  
Terpukul, sedih dan sakit.. Itu semua yang aku tau pasti sedang Yunho rasakan.  
Dan oleh sebab itu, aku memutuskan untuk selalu berada di sampingnya, menjadikan diriku seolah-olah berperan sebagai kekasihnya dan berlagak seakan aku adalah orang yang di cintai Yunho..  
Padahal nyatanya, aku hanyalah pelampiasannya saja.

.

"Siwon?" Sahutku terkejut begitu mendapati Ia ada dalam kamarku sesudahnya aku mandi.  
"Eh? Aku kira kau kemana.." Responnya santai sembari mulai duduk di atas ranjang Yunho yang sudah di tingggalkan pemiliknya sejak pukul 6 tadi.  
"Kau tidak berangkat kuliah?" Tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya menggeleng.  
"Ini sudah hampir jam 7.. Apa kau ingin telat?"  
"Santai saja. Pakai saja bajumu dulu, lalu kita berangkat bersama." Katanya seraya memandangku yang kini hanya memakai handuk yang terlilit di pinggangku.  
Aku memutar bola mataku, jengah padanya.

Aku membuka lemari pakaianku kemudian melepas lilitan handukku. Karena aku sudah lebih dulu memakai boxer, jadi tak perlu khawatir kalaupun dia akan melihatku.

Aku mengambil kemeja berwarna putih agak kebiruan favoritku yang selalu tergantung di samping pintu lemari, mulai memakainya, tapi saat tanganku baru akan mengancingkannya, terpaan nafas di belakang leherku membuat aku sedikit bergidik.  
Karena tidak tahan, aku pun berbalik menghadap Ia-yang sudah pasti Siwon yang ada- di belakangku. Namun begitu menghadapnya aku agak memundurkan wajahku dari jangkauannya agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Siwon melihatku dari bawah sampai ke atas dengan tatapan yang.. Errr, pervert.  
Jangan-jangan..

"Kau gay, huh?" Tuduhku langsung. Siwon menyunggingkan senyum.  
"Maling teriak maling.." Katanya membalasku. Tangannya mulai bergerak membenarkan kerah kemejaku kemudian turun mengancingkannya.  
Dan anehnya, lagi-lagi aku tak melawannya.  
Tangannya mengancingkan kemejaku dari bawah, dan terhenti menyisakan 3 kancing yang masih terbuka di bagian paling atas.

"Kau punya tubuh yang bagus.." Pujinya seraya membelai dadaku dari bagian kemeja yang terbuka dengan tangannya. Aku menahan nafasku begitu terasa ia terus bermain-main di puting dadaku yang rata.

Sial! Kenapa aku tak dapat melakukan perlawanan?

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau menikmatinya?" Tanyanya begitu belaiannya terhenti. Mata kami bertemu, manik matanya yang tajam membuatku tak berkutik.  
"Ok.. Ayo, Kita lanjutkan.." Ucapnya seraya mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah dadaku.  
Oh, tidak! Aku tau apa yang akan dia lakukan..

"A-ah.." Desahku agak tertahan ketika merasakan nippleku mulai di jilat dan di gigit perlahan olehnya. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku sambil menggigit kuat-kuat bibirku.

Tangannya tak cuma tinggal diam, Ia mengusap pinggang dan juga punggungku.  
Oh, dia coba membangkitkanku..

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" Tanyanya berbisik di telingaku yang setelah itu di kecupnya.  
Aku tetap diam, tak tau harus bagaimana.. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku, aku merasakan pelecehan semacam ini.

Ku dengar Siwon terkekeh pelan membuat aku menatap bingung ke arahnya yang sudah berjongkok di bawahku, tepatnya di antara selangkanganku.

"Mau melanjutkannya?" Tangannya tergerak mendekati boxerku.  
Tidak! Jangan!

Aku menahan tangannya dengan tanganku yang lalu di genggamnya erat.  
Dia menatapku dari bawah.  
"Baiklah, Kita lanjutkan nanti.." Katanya dengan mencium tanganku, Ia kemudian beranjak dari hadapanku dan keluar dari kamarku tak lama setelah itu.  
Tubuhku merosot pelan dan terjatuh di atas lantai. Aku pun memeluk tubuhku sendiri yang terasa bergetar.  
Dia benar-benar membuatku takut dan blank..

- - -

Seharian ini aku terus-terusan menghindari Siwon, mau itu saat di kelas, di kantin, di tempat praktek dan juga parkiran.  
Kejadian tadi pagi membuatku merasakan takut luar biasa begitu mataku menatap siluet tubuhnya melintas di hadapanku..  
Hii, mengerikan.

Aku berjalan pelan di tepi jalan ini, tak ingin pulang dulu tapi juga tak tau mau menuju kemana.  
Aku menoleh ke kanan dimana banyak sekali grosir juga toko bertempatan dan kebetulan terlewati olehku.  
Hmm, apa aku harus membelikan sesuatu untuk Yunho ya?  
Sudah lama aku tak membeli oleh-oleh untuknya.

Aku pun memutuskan masuk ke dalam salah satu toko yang menjual berbagai perhiasan serta souvenir cantik. Ada juga boneka, kue dan beberapa patung lilin kecil terjual disana.

Aku memilih untuk melihat-lihat ke bagian souvenir berbau sepak bola, karena Yunho menyukai olahraga yang satu ini, mungkin aku akan membelikan satu untuknya.

Aku menelusuri sampai ke kolong penyimpanan paling bawah, dan saat akan memutar ke tempat di sampingnya.. Mataku menangkap pemandangan yang sulit di percaya namun menyakitkan hati.

"Yunho.." Sebutku hampir tak bersuara melihatnya kini terlihat sedang merangkul seorang Gadis di sampingnya yang juga sepertinya tengah memilih Souvenir disini.

Aku langsung membalikan tubuhku begitu Yunho melanjutkan pilih memilihnya ke rak penjualan yang lain disana.  
Karena tak tau lagi apa yang akan aku lakukan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar saja dari dalam toko ini.

Aku berlari sekuat mungkin dengan harapan semoga aku cepat lelah dan melupakan apa yang baru saja aku lihat di dalam toko tadi.  
Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Yunho mempunya Yeojachingu lagi?  
Aku takut.. Perasaan takut kini menghantui diriku..  
Aku takut.. Takut Yunho tak mau aku untuk ada di sisinya lagi.

.

Sesampainya aku di tempat penginapan, aku langsung merogoh saku celanaku dengan maksud ingin mengambil kunci, tapi karena terlalu terburu-buru begitu aku mendapatkannya, kunci kamarku malah terjatuh..  
Ketika aku merunduk untuk mengambilnya, tangan seseorang terlihat terlebih dahulu memungutnya.  
Aku pun kembali menegakan tubuhku, dia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kemana saja kau? Seharian ini sepertinya suliat sekali untuk bertemu denganmu?" Tanyanya padaku. Rupanya dia sedikit sadar aku menghindar meski dia tak menyebutnya begitu.

"Aku tak kemana-mana.. Sudah, sini," Jawabku seraya merebut kunciku dari tangan Siwon.

Aku segera saja memasukan kuncinya, dan lalu membuka pintu yang setelah itu aku masuk ke dalam dan di ikuti Siwon yang mengekorku.  
Huh, mau apalagi dia?

Aku terduduk lesu di tepi ranjang tempat tidurku di susul Siwon yang juga ikut duduk di sampingku.  
Terbersit lagi dalam pikiranku bayang-bayang Yunho bersama seorang Gadis-yang jujur tak aku kenali- ketika di toko tadi.  
Kekasihnya kah itu? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin semendadak ini?

"Jae, Kau menangis?" Seru Siwon yang ada di sampingku.  
Aku menangis? Aku pun langsung memegangi pipiku yang memang sudah basah.  
Sial! Kenapa aku sampai tak sadar?

Siwon mengusap lembut pipiku, mengeringkan tetesan airmata disana.  
Kenapa di saat seperti ini? Harus Siwon yang ada disini.  
Kenapa bukan Yunho?  
Siwon menghadapkan wajahku ke arahnya. Tatapannya begitu dalam padaku, menciptakan debaran yang lagi-lagi terasa aneh dalam dadaku.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati.  
Entah kenapa mendengar suara beratnya berucap begitu, membuatku tak dapat lagi membendung perasaanku lebih lama lagi. Aku menangis, tetes demi tetes airmataku membanjiri tanganku.

Siwon membawa tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam dengan terus membelai rambutku.  
Wae? Kenapa selalu dia?  
Aku selalu mengharapkan, semoga ini Yunho, semoga Yunho yang memelukku begini, tapi kenapa dia?  
Aku takut.. Aku takut justru aku tak pernah dapat merasakan pelukannya.

"Ceritakan padaku, bagi bebanmu.. Ada apa?" Bisiknya perlahan di sela-sela isakanku.  
"Yun-Yunho.. Dia.. Dia sudah mempunya Yeojachingu! Aku tidak mau.. Ak-aku takut!" Tuturku dengan suara agak tersendat. Rasanya hatiku sakit.  
Secinta inikah aku pada Yunho?

"Kau sebegitu cinta ya pada Yunho?" Tak tau perasaanku saja atau memang Siwon mendesis tak suka dalam perkataannya tadi.  
Aku melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukannya.

"Iya, aku cinta pada Yunho! Sangat cinta padanya! Puas?!" Ungkapku dengan penuh emosi. Siwon tersenyum sinis.

"Apa yang sudah dia berikan kepadamu? Kasih sayang? Perhatian? Bahkan, dia saja tak mencintaimu, Jaejoong! Coba sadar.. Kamu hanya di jadikan pelampiasan olehnya, dia akan dan pasti selalu menyakitimu!"

Deg!

Kata-kata Siwon tadi semata-mata malah menimbulkan rasa sakit yang makin terasa dalam dan menyiksa dalam dadaku.  
Dia benar, dan kebenaran yang dia katakan menyakitkanku.

Aku menghapus airmataku dengan telapak tanganku kemudian menatapnya, "Tapi aku tak peduli!"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak peduli kalau harus selalu di sakiti olehnya! Selama aku sakit dan menangis begini bisa membuat dia tetap ada di sampingku, itu sudah cukup bagiku.." Terangku pada Siwon yang saat ini terlihat mengeraskan raut wajahnya.  
Marahkah? Atau cemburu?  
Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur dalam mencintai Yunho.  
Apa aku terdengar bodoh?  
Ya, Aku memang bodoh!

"Kau mengesalkan!" Kata itu sukses membuatku agak mengerutkan kening.  
Apa dia bilang?

Tanpa ku duga Siwon tiba-tiba saja mendorongku dan lalu menindih tubuhku di ranjang ini.

"Ren? Kamu ma-Emmph!" Protesku terhenti dengan cepat secepat mulutku yang terbungkam oleh ciuman Siwon.  
Aku coba berontak, tapi kakiku ia duduki dan tanganku juga dia tahan di atas kepalaku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?  
Mengapa ini terjadi padaku?  
Kenapa harus aku?

"Siwon! Jaejoong!" Suara Teriakan dari orang yang sudah sangat aku kenal itu seakan berhasil menciptakan tenaga besar pada tubuhku, aku pun mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh Siwon dari atasku hingga Ia terjungkal ke lantai.

Oh, tidak!  
Yunho dan Gadis itu kini sedang menatapku dengan ekspresi shock, bingung dan.. Yunho.. Marahkah? Kecewa?

"Ehm, Yunho-ssi.. Aku lebih baik pulang saja ya," Pamit Gadis itu seakan segan melihatku.  
"Tapi, Ka-"  
"Sudah ya, bye!" Gadis itu tak menggubris penjelasan Yunho dan malah pergi begitu saja. Tapi, Yunho juga tak mengejarnya.

Yunho mendecak keras, setelah itu Ia menatapku serta Siwon yang baru saja bangun dari lantai karena aku dorong tadi.  
Yunho terlihat marah dan itu membuatku semakin takut.

"Kalian mengacaukan semuanya! Sial!" Murkanya seraya menunjuk aku dan Siwon secara bergantian.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dengan maksud ingin menghampirinya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Bentak Yunho ke arahku.  
"Aku minta ma-"  
"Harusnya Kalian tau tempat kalau mau melakukan hal keji semacam itu!" Selanya.  
"Yunho? Kau ini apa-apaan?!" Kini Siwon ikut mengintrupsi.  
"Diem kau! Kau juga sama saja, Siwon! Kalian gay! Menjijikan!"

Buagh!

Tanpa bisa ku duga lagi, dengan sangat cepat Siwon melayangkan pukulannya tepat ke wajah Yunho.  
"Kau brengsek, Yunho!" Caci Siwon sambil tangannya mencengkram keras kerah jaket yang Yunho pakai.  
Aku lihat ujung bibir Yunho mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Hentikan!" Teriakku sekeras-kerasnya membuat Siwon dan Yunho menoleh ke arahku secara bersamaan.  
Beberapa orang dari kamar yang lain pun bermunculan di depan kamarku.  
Siwon menjauhi tubuh Yunho dengan agak mendorongnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Junsu yang menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang berkerumun di depan kamarku.

Kami terdiam dengan saling memandang sekilas.  
Yunho membalikan tubuhnya, Ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang baru aku sadari ada di samping pintu masuk.  
Sebelum beranjak lagi dari tempatnya, Ku lihat Yunho menoleh terlebih dahulu ke arahku.

"Yu-Yunh-"  
"Sudahlah, Jaejoong!" Bentak Siwon ke arahku dengan suara terahan. Aku menatapnya sengit.  
"Ini semua gara-gara Kau! Ah!" Aku pun tak menggubris Siwon dan berlari keluar menyusul Yunho. Dia pasti belum terlalu jauh.

.

"Yunho?!" Panggilku ke arahnya saat dia baru akan menyebrang. Dewa mengeratkan pegangannya pada bungkusan yang Ia bawa sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arahku.

"Yunho.. Tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, tadi Dia ha-"  
"Kau kira aku peduli?"

Aku mematung seketika di tempatku mendengar ucapannya.  
Dia.. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Lakukan semuanya sesukamu! Aku sudah tak peduli!" Lanjutnya yang setelah itu menjauhiku menyebrangi jalanan di depan Kami.

Tubuhku melemas seketika. Aku berlutut di tepi jalanan ini.  
Yunho.. Dia meninggalkanku.  
Benar kata Siwon, pada akhirnya, akan dan selalu Yunho yang pasti menyakitiku.

.

Aku berjalan lesu kembali ke penginapanku.  
Pandanganku sudah buram, mau menangis, tapi sudah tak sanggup.

Begitu sampai di depan kamarku, aku bersyukur sudah tak ada lagi kerumunan disana.  
Tapi aku agak terkesiap begitu Siwon keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa tas besar di gandengan tangan dan juga punggungnya.  
Dia mau kemana?

"Siwon? Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku yang langsung di balas tatapan penuh amarah oleh Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar mengesalkan! Aku sudah muak.." Katanya. "Aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi, lakukan semuanya sesukamu!" Dan Siwon berjalan melewatiku begitu saja.

Dia.. Tidak mungkin kan?  
Aku masuk ke kamarku dengan langkah gontai.  
Aku terduduk di lantai kamarku, sakit, lemas dan menyesal semuanya tergabung jadi satu dalam hatiku.

Pada akhirnya.. Mereka berdua meninggalkanku sendirian..  
Pada akhirnya selalu aku yang sakit sekaligus tanpa aku mau menyakiti Mereka berdua..  
Percumakah semua yang aku lakukan untuk membuatmu menyukaiku?  
Sia-siakah ini semua?  
Apa artinya aku bagi Kalian?  
Kenapa akhirnya jadi begini?

Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri.  
Benar juga kata Siwon, aku mengesalkan.

- - -

Pada dasarnya semua orang yang berulang tahun pasti akan merayakannya.. Mau itu dengan hang out, atau bisa saja dengan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan.  
Tapi aku tidak..  
Sejak insiden yang terjadi antara Yunho dan Siwon yang di akibatkan oleh kebodohanku, aku terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarku.  
Saat ada orang bertanya, aku hanya menjawab 'Tidak tau..' dan 'Tidak ada apa-apa..' di karenakan aku tak tau harus menjawab apa sesungguhnya.

Aku kesepian sekarang, ini hari jadiku yang ke 21 tapi tak ada seorang pun yang berada di sampingku untuk memberikan selamat maupun coba mengajakku meramaikannya..  
Sakit rasanya..  
Ingin menyesal, tapi sudah terlambat..  
Andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu.. Aku ingin kembali ke keadaanku yang sebelumnya, meski harus sakit karena Yunho aku tak apa.. Asal dia tetap di sampingku.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara pintu dari luar agak menggugahku yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur..  
Siapa ya itu? Padahal beberapa hari ini aku sudah terbiasa tak membukakan pintu..

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Lagi-lagi pintuku di ketuk dari luar.  
Tapi tak ada yang memanggil namaku seperti biasanya.  
Aku pun terduduk di kasurku meskipun malas.

Tiba-tiba kenop pintuku terputar..  
Hee? Bukannya aku sudah mengunci pintu?  
Aku mendekati tepi tempat tidur, badanku terasa sakit semua, padahal kegiatanku hanya tidur dan tiduran.

Pintu terbuka dan sebuah bungkusan di letakan oleh sebuah tangan dari luar di samping pintuku.  
Tunggu.. Bungkusan itu..  
Itu.. Milik Yunho yang dia bawa sebelum pergi darisini.

Aku langsung saja berdiri dari tempat tidurku dengan berlari kecil ke arah bungkusan itu.  
Aku kemudian mengambilnya dan melihat ke dalamnya.. Ada sebuah surat dan sekotak kado.  
Aku ambil suratnya, disana bertuliskan..

'Happy Birthday, Kim Jaejoong..

Dari: Jung Yunho'

Deg!

"Yunho?"

Butuh beberapa detik untukku mencerna semua ini, hingga akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu..

"Yunho?!" Seruku begitu tau maksud dari semua ini.  
Aku pun segera membuka pintu dan benar.. Dia kini ada di hadapanku.

"Yun-Yunho?" Sebutku dengan suara yang gemetaran bercampur rasa masih tak percaya.  
Yunho terdiam, dia melihatku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Jaejoongi?" Dia mengusap kepalaku pelan.  
Aku yang sudah tak tahan pun berjingjit untuk memeluknya.  
Aku terisak dalam dekapanku untuknya, ada perasaan senang meskipun rasa bersalah masih menyelimutiku.

"Aku minta maaf, Yunho! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Saranghae Yunho, Jeongmal!" Tuturku mengungkapkan semuanya.  
Yunho tetap terdiam, tak ada tanda-tanda ia merespon pelukanku dan menjawab ungkapanku.  
Apa dia masih marah?

"Ee-eh!?" Aku sangat terkejut begitu terasa Yunho menaikan kedua lututku dan di letakan di antara pinggangnya.

Sekarang aku sudah kembali terbaring dan Yunho berada di atas tubuhku.  
Kami sama-sama terdiam dengan saling menatap satu sama lain, kado darinya masih ku genggam begitupun dengan suratnya.

"Kau.. Sakit?" Tanyanya memecah kesunyian.  
Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan.  
Tangan Yunho bergerak mengusap pipiku yang tadi basah oleh airmataku.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday happy birthday.. Happy birthday Jaejoong.." Yunho menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday untukku. Aku menyunggingkan senyum meski dengan kembali meneteskan airmata dari sudut mataku.

"Ini.. Bukan mimpi kan?" Tanyaku pelan. Yunho menggeleng, kemudian tangannya menarik kedua pipiku sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan, Jae.. Ini nyata.." Jawabnya yang kemudian merendahkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dan.. Mencium bibirku.

Ini nyata? Sungguh?  
Apa ini artinya, dia sudah memaafkanku dan kembali padaku?  
Aku masih belum percaya.

Yunho menyudahi ciumannya, Ia tersenyum.  
"Maafkan aku.. Selama ini aku sadar, aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Aku juga baru sadar kalau ternyata, aku sayang padamu, Jaejoong. Aku butuh dirimu.." Ungkapnya panjang lebar yang masih aku tanggapi hanya dengan kediamanku.

"Siwon sudah menjelaskan semuanya sebelum dia berangkat lagi ke jepang, dan aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menyakitimu juga untuk tak menjadikanmu pelampiasanku lagi, maka dari itu.. Aku datang kesini untuk meminta izin padamu," Lanjutnya yang kini tengah memberi jeda dalam penjelasannya.  
Ia menarik nafas agak dalam dan perlahan lalu menatapku dengan begitu serius..  
"Boleh kan.. Aku memilikimu dan mencintaimu mulai hari ini?"

Mataku melebar mendengar pengakuannya yang baru saja tertangkap indra pendengaranku.

"Hah?" Responku bodoh dan sukses membuatnya tertawa.

"Boleh?" Tanyanya meminta kepastian.

"Apa?" Tanyaku balik. Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya terheran akan sikapku.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, Jaejoongi. Tak ada yang lain, selain Kau mulai hari ini." Yunho lalu mencium keningku lembut.  
Satu ciuman ini membuat aku sadar dan mengerti. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Iya.." Kataku.  
"Hmm?" Gumam Yunho.  
"Aku.. Milik Kamu dan Aku harap kau bisa benar-benar cinta padaku." Jawabku. Yunho menyunggingkan lagi senyumnya.  
"Terimakasih.." Balasnya seraya mengusap pelan pipiku.

.

Jam Weker berbentuk potongan Melon, itulah kado yang Yunho berikan padaku.  
Haha.. Mentang-mentang aku sangat suka sekali pada Melon.  
Aku menoleh ke padanya, "Ghamsamnida, Yunho.. Ini lucu," Ucapku sembari mencium Weker pemberiannya.  
"Kenapa yang di cium hanya wekernya saja?" Katanya sok merajuk. Aku pun mengecup pipinya perlahan dan sebentar.  
Yunho mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"Siwon kapan berangkat ke Jepang?"  
"Umm, 3 hari yang lalu.. Kenapa? Kau rindu padanya?"  
"Tidak juga.. Hanya aku juga merasa masih ada salah padanya.."  
"Dia yang justru minta maaf padamu tau.. Untung waktu itu aku cepat datang, kalau tidak.. Dia pasti sudah do this and that denganmu," Ujarnya dengan nada naik turun.  
"Jinjaa? Tapi aku juga senang, kau cepat datang.. Tapi.."  
"Apa?"  
"Yeoja yang waktu itu datang denganmu? Yeojachingumu kan?" Tanyaku hati-hati.  
"Ah, Dia.. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, justru waktu itu dia ikut denganku untuk membantu aku memilih kado itu di sebuah toko souvenir," Perjelasnya yang langsung membuatku merasa tidak enak. Aku rupanya salah paham padanya. Tapi, jujur.. Hatiku merasa lega dan senang.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" Tanyanya memandang aneh padaku.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Hehe.." Aku terkekeh.  
Yunho merapikan rambutku dengan tangannya, "Kapan terakhir kali kau mandi?"  
"Hehe.. Lupa! Kenapa? Aku jelek ya?"  
"Kau memang sudah jelek sejak dulu.." Katanya dengan menahan tawa. Aku memonyongkan bibirku.  
Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku perlahan, "Mau aku mandikan?" Bisiknya.  
Aku agak melotot tak percaya.. Namun tetap mengangguk.  
Dengan sigap Yunho menggandeng tanganku yang kemudian Ia bawa diriku keluar dari kamar.

.

Masih sulit di percaya rasanya, tapi ini kenyataan..  
Aku senang, sungguh sangat senang.. Entah bagaimana aku mau menggambarkannya, hanya saja aku lega.  
Setidaknya, semua yang aku lakukan selama ini tak percuma juga..  
Sekarang.. Pelampiasan itu sudah tak ada lagi dan tergantikan oleh Tali Kasih Sayang antara aku dan Yunho.  
Berakit-rakit dahulu, berenang-renang kemudian..  
Aku tersakiti dulu, dan kemudian baru bersenang-senang.  
Yaa, aku rasa begitu.. ^^

*The End*


End file.
